Transporte mediano GR-75/Leyendas
El Transporte mediano GR-75, también conocido como el transporte mediano Gallofree o el transporte Rebelde, era un transporte con cáscara de almeja producido por Astilleros Gallofree, Inc. Muchos de estos transportes sirvieron a la Flota de la Alianza durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, incluso desempeñando un papel fundamental en la evacuación de la Base Eco de la Rebelión durante la Batalla de Hoth. Características thumb|left|Esquemas del GR-75. Un diseño asociado al modelo civil GR-45, el GR-75 fue utilizado por los conductores de carga y las empresas navieras para transportar carga. El casco exterior del transporte era como una concha gruesa con el interior completamente abierto para las cápsulas de carga. Este diseño de espacio abierto podría acomodar hasta 19.000 toneladas métricas de carga en una nave de 90 metros de largo. Las cápsulas de carga modular aceleraban en gran medida el proceso de carga y descarga. Cuando el transporte estaba en su capacidad de carga, un escudo magnético bloqueaba los módulos en su lugar, mientras que al mismo tiempo mantenía fuera el vacío del espacio. El modelo de fábrica incluía espacio para cuarenta pasajeros, pero casi todas las naves lo cambiaron por un mayor almacenamiento de carga. Enfocados completamente en maximizar el espacio de carga, los transportes GR-75 estaban armados con cuatro torretas de cañones láser gemelos, un escudo deflector producido por el generador del escudo sobre la popa,Star Wars: Chronicles un hipermotor de Clase 4 y un conjunto de motores subluz capaces de alcanzar un máximo de velocidad atmosférica de 650 kilómetros por hora. Aunque era barato, el GR-75 era conocido por sus altos requisitos de mantenimiento. Algunos de estos transportes se utilizaron como lanzaderas para el personal de alto rango de la Alianza Rebelde. Historia thumb|right|200px|Un transporte mediano GR-75 despega de [[Hoth/Leyendas|Hoth.]] El diseño se hizo popular entre las fuerzas de la República Galáctica, y las naves se utilizaron como naves de reabastecimiento durante las Guerras Clon.''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) El Imperio Galáctico usó al menos una unidad conocida, el Grillete de Nizon, que vio servicio como nave de esclavos. Muchos transportes GR-75 fueron adquiridos por la Alianza Rebelde debido a su bajo costo y fácil acceso a las piezas de repuesto. Los transportes tenían cascos impenetrables por los sensores Imperiales y, además, estaban equipados con perturbadores de sensores, lo que los hacía indetectables para los sensores Imperiales, lo que reducía las posibilidades de que los Imperiales detectaran los convoyes de suministros Rebeldes. No destinados para el combate, los GR-75 se colocaron comúnmente en el centro de las formaciones de la flota de la Alianza y eran apoyados por cazas estelares en misiones de bloqueo. Después de que Astilleros Gallofree se declarara en quiebra en el 3 ABY, la mayoría de las naves existentes restantes ingresaron a la flota de la Alianza. Varios transportes GR-75 formaban parte de una flota liderada por el Salvación en el 1 ABY. La flota fue atacada por Boba Fett, quien estaba tratando de capturar a Juno Eclipse. La flota luego saltó a Kamino por orden del general Rahm Kota para atacar la Instalación de Clonación de Ciudad Timira. Después de la batalla, se usaron varios GR-75 como señuelos, mientras que Darth Vader, encarcelado, fue llevado a la base de Dantooine a bordo del Sombra Furtiva.Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza II Una de las acciones más famosas realizadas por los GR-75 fue la evacuación del personal Rebelde durante la Batalla de Hoth. Más de la mitad de los GR-75 fueron destruidos, ya que el bloqueo Imperial demostró ser demasiado para las defensas Rebeldes, aunque trece escaparon a salvo, debido a la escolta de los Alas-X del Escuadrón Pícaro, así como al fuego de cobertura provisto por el cañón de iones anti orbital V-150. thumb|left|Superficie ventral GR-75, mostrando cápsulas de carga. La Alianza usó los GR-75 para casi cualquier propósito que pudieron encontrar y las naves se volvieron tan ubicuas que se hicieron comúnmente conocidas como los transportes medianos Rebeldes. Fueron utilizados principalmente para el transporte de suministros, equipos y tropas. Algunos fueron modificados para ser naves cisterna de combustible para misiones de cazas estelares de largo alcance o para naves más pequeñas. También se usaron como naves kamikaze, como se demostró durante el asalto a los astilleros FondorStar Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike y la Batalla de Endor, donde funcionaron como naves de fuego y fueron cargados con explosivos.''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' (novela) Varias naves cayeron en manos del Cartel Hutt, que las utilizó para aterrizar tropas y atacar vehículos en Hypori para la batalla terrestre en Hypori. Al menos un GR-75 se usó para completar un retiro secreto en el 137 DBY,Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1 y varios se usaron durante la Evacuación de Dac. Entre bastidores El GR-75 apareció por primera vez con el lanzamiento de [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] y sus vínculos. El GR-75 se ha vuelto a imaginar en forma de LEGO con el lanzamiento de LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest 2'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''X-Wing Marks the Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *"Death Star Pirates" *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part One'' *''Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' * * * *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novelaa *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómic *''Star Wars: Sombras del Imperio'' videojuego *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 4: The Rebel Opposition, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas * *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Word Puzzles'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Assault on Hoth'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Productos de Astilleros Gallofree, Inc. Categoría:Transportes medianos GR-75 Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Clases de transportes